Initially numeric processors computed division and square root determination utilizing a remainder method. This method was inefficient in comparison with remainderless division and square root determination based upon the Newton-Raphson algorithm or simple cases of convergence algorithms. The Newton-Raphson algorithm is an additive convergence algorithm applied to divide and square root approximations. A unified method of developing convergence algorithms applicable to higher convergence rates has not heretofore been developed.
There is a need for formulation of convergence algorithms applicable to higher convergence rates so as to improve efficiency in mathematical computations of j.sup.th roots.